1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of forming a thin film transistor (TFT) and a reflective electrode having recesses or projections in a predetermined area and also to a liquid crystal display device to which the method is applied.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, a liquid crystal display device provided with TFTs has been widespread rapidly. When the liquid crystal display device is constructed as a reflective type or a transflective type, not only a TFT but also a reflective electrode for reflecting an outer light are provided in each pixel area. In the liquid crystal display device provided with the reflective electrode, the reflective electrode is often provided with recesses or projections in order to improve a quality of the image to be displayed.
For example, In the case where the TFT provided in each pixel area has the top gate structure, the gate electrode is formed by performing a lithographic step before forming the reflective electrode. Next, a photosensitive film is formed and is patterned into a shape having a number of recesses or projections and then a reflective electrode is formed thereon. A lithographic step comprises a plurality of steps including an exposure step, a development step and others. Therefore, in the case where, after forming the gate electrode by performing the lithographic step, the photosensitive film is formed and then patterned into the shape with a number of recesses or projections, there arises a problem that the number of manufacturing steps and the manufacturing costs increase.